Apex of the Decade 5
Apex of the Decade 5 was the 5th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 5th ranking was announced at All-Stars on January 12, 2010. Jaro was the e-wrestler who claimed the 5th spot with 429 points and one first place vote. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'2” 220 Pounds Billed From: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lpw/images/thumb/b/b6/Flag_of_Canada.png/24px-Flag_of_Canada.png Halifax, Nova Scotia Debut: PWA Pyromania 4.2 (Defeated by Sheepster) Career Accomplishments: PWA World Heavyweight Championship, 2005 Owners Cup, 2005 Rookie of the Year, 2005 Pyromania Superstar of the Year, 2005 Promo of the Year Career Record: 18 Wins, 4 Losses Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 1st (2 Times; Most Recent – August 2006) Last Match: LPW Dead Reckoning (Defeated Pen) Score: 429 Points (One First Place Vote) Patient History: Arrogant. Brash. Abrasive. Cocky. Talented. How else can we describle our number 5 superstar? Jaro was one destined to make a big impact, with everything he did seemingly impressive and unstoppable. However, while he made several impacts and enemies in his career, it would be his final one that his time in the PWA would be remembered for. Jaro made his debut at Pyromania 4.1, interfering in a match between the Bad Mamma Jammas of Sheepster and Styxx and the Pimpin' Mafia of BiggiE and Spark. After losing his first match to Sheepster at 4.2, he'd feud with the BMJs, specifically over Robb and trying to turn him on his stablemates. After defeating Robb, along with Blackwell and Projekt, he qualified to compete at Altered Reality 2, on Son of Repoman's elimination tag team. However, during the match, he'd turn on his Pyromania bretheren, assisting the Illuminati in defeating his own team. Announcing himself a new member of the Illuminati, he returned later in the show to assist in keeping other superstars away, while the Illuminati took control from Villiano 187 in the middle of the ring. With the International Heavyweight Champion, Stone, shockingly leaving the company after the event, his vacant title was put up for grabs in a Rising Stars Tournament at “Rumble in the Bronx” After qualifying for the event, Jaro would continue to torment the Bad Mamma Jammas, intent on proving to them he was not in their league, but superior to it. Entering at the same time into the Owners Cup tournament, Jaro made good on these two big opportunities, defeating Pen to capture the Owners Cup, and finally defeating Son of Repoman to win the International Heavyweight Championship, just 6 months after his debut, the fastest any man has won the belt since the inception of the PWA. The New International Heavyweight Champion created his own spin off stable, which worked closely with the Illuminati on Schizophrenia. The Paragon, consisting of Hardcore Champion, Morpheus, Western States Heritage Champion, Takeover, and Zuma, the group prevented Jaro from losing his championship. After defeating Son of Repoman in a first blood match, Jaro would defend against the leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas, cYnical. In a match which would showcase how right he was, Jaro defeated cYnical at Capital Punishment, proving once and for all he was a step above the Bad Mamma Jammas. In thinking this, at the After Party for the event, Jaro stole the heart of the girlfriend of Bad Mamma Jammas member, Robb Larsen. After enraging Larsen, and impregnating his girlfriend, Jaro defended against Larsen in the main event of One Way Ticket. After a heated match up, Jaro pinned Larsen to retain, and qualify for the Martinez Cup match at Altered Reality Three. After the match however, Larsen and Jaro seemingly put their differences aside, as the entire locker room emptied to hear their brand's champion speak. It didn't matter if people liked him or not, but Jaro had lead Pyromania from a crumbling mess of misdirected superstars, to a powerful, dangerous and exciting entity. In an inspirational and uplifting speech to the Pyromania faithful, Jaro rallied support and lit a final fire in the hearts of his Pyromania comrades, urging them to put their differences aside for one night, like he and Larsen had, to upset the Schizophrenia giant. He announced that the final nail in Schizophrenia's coffin that night would be him walking out of Altered Reality Three, taking home not only the International Championship, and Martinez Cup, but also the World Heavyweight Championship from Pen. Using his Owner's Cup to make the match, the Pyromania brand looked towards the event, unable to forsee the disaster about to happen. Just days out from Altered Reality Three, Jaro, along with Robb Larsen and Showstoppa, were all fired from the PWA for their involvement in an upstart federation, Full Metal Wrestling. The massive shock sent the PWA into a tailspin, now known as Pyrogate. With out the leadership of Jaro, the Pyromania brand was once again demolished at Altered Reality 3, and the future of the PWA looked grim. 2 years later, Jaro would return to LPW, as a masked man part of cYnical's uprising. Jaro blamed the Pyrogate incident on then World Heavyweight Champion, Pen. Pen denied any involvement, enraged by the accusations. The pair became embroiled in an extremely personal and bitter feud, as Pen tried to fight off the Uprising. In his only match before leaving LPW again, Jaro defeated Pen, in what many believed to be a “shoot” match. Jaro has been a superstar which LPW needed, despite other people claiming it would have been better off without him. Without Jaro, the Pyromania brand may never have survived after Altered Reality 2, which would have put the future of the PWA in doubt. Without Jaro, there would be no Pyrogate, an incident which changed the perspective and direction of the federation around. Without Jaro, there would not be a rival federation, which we can freely speak of, to push LPW harder to strive for and achieve excellence. While he may not be the most popular superstar in history, the LPW Universe have thanked him for his impact, by voting him to number 5 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, Jaro. See also *Jaro *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 05